Genius? Think Genesis
by HelixLawliet
Summary: Genesis is different from the others, when she arrives new at Wammys she has no knowledge at all of L, apart from that he is her roommate. She is the first to treat him like a normal person, and a friendship soon binds them together. What if something happens, and they need to work together in order to resolve it? Genesis needs Ls help to unearth her true genius and end this hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Arrival

' Due to shortage of space, you'll be staying in here, with L. He'll be leaving soon though, he's 16.' Roger ushered a teenage girl into a room, where a raven haired teenage boy sat in a crouched position, ebony eyes surveilling the two intruders.

'L, this is ahh...' Roger turned to the girl. 'Do you have a preffered name rather than your real one? Many of the students here use aliases.'

'Call me Genesis.' She spoke with a clear and confidant tone, though she had an aura of someone who only spoke when necessary. Her burgandy hair rippled behind her shoulders as she walked, almost shimmering in the light.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Roger said, and left promply, avoiding the death glares emitting from L.

'I am L, it's... Pleasant to be in your company. You've already passed the first test then.' L wanted to test her further, see how clever Genesis really was.

'Yes I use an alias to protect my real identity. For security reasons. I'm sure you understand, as I find it hard to beleive that your name is really 'L'. '

The boys eyes widened in disbelief, this girl was wise. None of the other new comers ever got that question right, but Genesis was spot on.

'Is that why you've dyed your hair, to change your appearance?'

Genesis turned to L, a slight frost in her stare. 'My hair colour is natural. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm vain. I don't use beauty products or any hair dye etc. I am who I am and who I am is apparently clever enough to be given a place in Wammys House.'

'Is that so.' L didn't know what to say. This girl treated him like, like a normal person. Most of them treated him like some sort of god, or a big brother, or were scared of him. This girl, she didn't give him any special treatment or anything like that. L liked that.

'Look, sorry, we appear to have got off on the wrong foot. I am prepared to tell you my name if you want, but anyways I'd like to welcome you to Wammys House.'

'It's fine. But no thankyou I don't think it's right to ask you to reveal your identity when I am not prepared to reveal mine. You may refer to me as Genesis for now, and I shall refer to you as L. But thanks, I would like to meet your brothers.'

How did she...? 'I'm impressed, how did you know I wanted to introduce you to my brothers? They're not offically related to me but they're just like my little brothers. Mind you, they're young. Mello and Matt are 6 and Near is 3. I'm afraid you will never meet BB, as I should hope that he never returns.'

'Instinct. Who is BB?' Genesis retaliated straight away, latching onto L's brain waves.

'My... My brother. He did some bad things and ran away. I do not like to think of him as a brother anymore, more like a bad memory. He might be mentioned here and there but just ignore it.'

'Ok then, can we go and meet your brothers?'

'Yes, one sec, I need to grab some chocolate.'

'Chocolate? Don't tell me, you're a sweet addict and you can't go 5 minutes without something sweet.'

'You're right, but no, it's for Mello actually. He can get pretty aggressive.' L slipped past Genesis with a little smile played upon his lips.

'CHOCOLATE! L YOU GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL, I'LL, I'LL PUNCH NEAR!' A small, blonde haired girl (?) clad in leather bellowed the second they saw the Hersheys bar in L's grasp.

'No, don't punch Near, say please and you may have it.' L seemed completely different when around his brothers. Come to think of it, why did he refer to them as brothers when there was a girl?

'L, why do you refer to your siblings as brothers when one of them is clearly a girl?' Genesis questioned.

Mello's head shot up, an angry look on _his _face. 'I'm not a girl, I'm a boy!'

Ok, that makes sense now.

There was another boy about Mello's age, wearing a stripy top and strange amber goggles. He smiled and spoke quietly, 'I'm Matt, Mello's friend. I like video games, and Mello likes chocolate. Near's strange, he only likes silly old toys.'

Behind the two boys was a toddler, with white hair (albino?) dressed in white pajamas, and eyes similar to L's. 'Near.' He burbled, and built a tower with some lego. The tower, Genesis guessed, meant that they were aquainted now, and seemed pretty strongly built.

'One day, these boys will work together and succeed me, only they don't know that yet.' L saod once they had returned to the privacy of their own room. Genesis had soon warmed to L after a few hours of intelligent and quirky conversation, dinner (L had a plate of cake whilst Genesis ate enchiladas) and speaking to Mr. Wammy, who had come on a visit to see how his orphanage was doing.

As the day faded to night, questions became a bit more intimate in the quest to become accostomed to each other.

'So how did your parents die?' L had no modesty or shame obviously, which was ok because Genesis lacked in these too.

'Car crash. I was currently attending a boarding school for gifted children but then there was no one to pay the fees, so I was sent here. They died last week.' Genesis had almost no emotion in her voice, though her feelings inside shone through her eyes.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' L sounded rueful. ' My parents died in a house fire when I was 13, I've been here ever since.'

' It must have been hard, being so young.'

'Not really, I was a shadow of myself now, sure the first few days were terrible but then I managed to block it out and get on.'

'I admire your bravery.' Genesis' eyes shone with emotion.

'You do? I call it cowardly, I couldn't bear to face the pain of remembering them so I locked them out.'

'Yes, but to carry on after such a disaster. I've been a wreck ever since the disaster. I can't forget about it. I wish I had your bravery.'

' And cowardice,' L added.

Genesis laughed. 'You know, it's been a while since I've laughed. I think were going to become great friends, L.'

'Really? I thought that the minute I saw you, actually.' L had a cheeky glint in his eyes.

'Sure you did,' With a playful push, the redhead got up. 'Anyway, its getting late, I'm going to go and get changed in the bathroom.'

When L shot her a confused look, she retorted,'Not everyone's an insomniac like you, I need sleep. Not much mind. Wake me up if I have nightmares, before I scream the whole orphanage awake.' With that she grabbed some pajamas and took herself to the en-suite next to her bed.

When she returned, wearing red silk pajamas that matched her crimson hair, L couldn't resist.

'I have nightmares too. What are yours about?'

'... Monsters.'

L suddenly grew serious, his eyes hardening. ' What kind of monsters?'

'Lying monsters...'

*There are many types of monsters that scare me: Monsters who cause trouble without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance: They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart; they eat even though they've never experienced hunger; they study even though they have no interest in academics; they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster.*

'Me too... I am my own monster, I have been ever since that fateful day, when I was 13 and the house was alight...' L grew solomn and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

'L... Why are you telling me all this? You barely know me...'

L forced a smile. 'Yet you are my only friend. Genesis, get some sleep, we have lessons tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 2

Genius? Think Genesis Chapter 2

The next day had a bright and early start, just as L had forewarned. A sleepy eyed Genesis stumbled out of bed and headee for the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned, damp and still blinking sleepily, L mocked her, because of the fact that he was never tired, and was dancing about in front of her whilst she struggled to find the energy to walk, never mind dance.

'Lighten up! It's morning, time to be happy!' L exclaimed, sucking a lollipop.

'L, what are you so happy about?'

'I don't know, actually...' His high spirits suddenly dropped, leaving a musing and broody L in it's place. 'Ah well, I expect it's hormones or something. Do you want breakfast?'

'Yeah, sure, let me get dressed first...' the red head mumbled.

10 minutes later they were cruising down the hallways;Genesis more awake and aware by that time.

'Just follow me down here, and we'll meet my brothers before going to the canteen.

Standing at the end of the hallway were the boys that they had met yesterday, the girl-like agressive chocaholic boy, the polite gamer boy, still wearing his amber goggles, and the tiny albino boy that resembled a rabbit (in other words, Mello, Matt and Near). Even though the youngest was 3, they were all dressed smartly in blazers, shirts and ties (similar to that of Genesis and L).

'L, Near is only 3, yet he attends school..?' Genesis questioned, quite perplexed.

'He's a mathmatical genius he attends maths lessons and design most of the time, with basic english and science lessons, ones suited to his age, even though he's at a high level for his age anyway.' L explained patiently, a smile played on his lips.

'Oh ok, and the boys?' Her curiousity overtook her lips.

'They attend the same lessons as us, though we can opt out of lessons in a few weeks, because were nearly 16.'

'Fair enough-'

The bell interupted Genesis in her speech and before she knew it, L had slipped his hand into hers and tugged her (and the boys) to the canteen.

'Cmon, before they run out of cake!' L's smile was genuine as he pulled them along, making a bee line for the cake table. Laughter and chatter rang through the canteen as it flooded with geniuses and child prodigys alike, and the whole orphanage sat down to eat. As Genesis helped herself to cereal and fruit, L piled a plate high with pancakes laden with sugar and strawberries and waffles drowning in syrup. She laughed, 'I see you have a sweet tooth!'

'What, you didn't realise last night at dinner?' L said with a cheeky grin, stuffing his mouth with pancake.

'Nah, I was too tired to notice last night.'

The next few days flew by, and Genesis and L became good friends. They worked hard in class, shared (shallow) secrets and enjoyed the other's company.

_So this is what it is like to have a friend..._ The male of the two thought to himself, proud with himself for finally making a friend. Genesis always knew exactly what to say, she was always at ease around L, never scared or infatuated with him, like a lot of other residents of Wammy's House. That is, until the subject of her nightmares came up. Every night, L had to wake her up, free her from her fits of screaming and crying. And every night, she would wake up, wipe her eyes, thank her friend and go to sleep. She absolutely refused to say anything of them, like she was... Scared to say something or maybe ashamed of her distress.

A sleeping Genesis writhed on her bed, screaming and kicking out into the air, hot tears running down her flushed face. The covers were long forgotten, strewn on the floor, her pillow edging to the same fate. L walked up and shook her hard, just as he had done every night since she arrived, and Genesis oened her eyes.

'What happened?' She whispered, still half asleep but very much awake.

'Nightmare,' he told her, his voice even more of a monotone than usual, because he was disguising the worry in his voice.

'Oh, thanks for waking me up, L. I'm really starting to trust you,' She managed a smile and sat up, to make eye contact.

'Genesis, about your nightmares...'

'They're nothing,' She said hurriedly, disconnecting eye contact.

'Genesis, I'm worried. I have come to believe that you are my best friend, and it pains me to see you like this every night.' L sighed, emotion flooding into his voice.

The girl looked down, letting her crimson hair cover her face, hide the tears that lingered.

'I... I'm scared...' She hiccoughed, keeping her face buried by the line of fire that was her hair.

Her friend sat patiently (in his crouched position though) on the side of her bed, obsidian eyes searching her.

'I... I saw them die... I saw my parents die...' She finally managed to choke out, before breaking put in muffled sobs and gulps.

L reached out, although awkwardly, and pulled her into an embrace. 'There, there. You don't have to talk about it, it's ok, I understand.'

'You don't, you've got it easy, being the best in Wammys and all that. Everyone respects you or fears you;I'm overlooked. People say you've never cried, rarely smiled and you don't get angry. You always keep your composure and never let your guard down. No one knows your true identity. Face it L, you're a genius and I'm just... Average.' She concluded,her eyes hard.

'Genesis, I worked hard to be in the position I am now, I wish people didn't respect or fear me, I want to be overlooked and seen as average. I don't show my feelings on the outside because I'm afraid of what will happen, and just because people have not seen me cry or smile or rage, does not mean I have not done those things. I am willing to tell you my name, right from the start;I've never trusted anyone enough to confide in them my identity except you. You're special, Genesis, if to no one else, you're special to me.'

Genesis' eyes glistened with unshed tears and a tiny smile formed on her face as she stared up at the boy holding her. 'I don't know what I'd do without you, L.' She whispered into his neck and tightened her grip around his shoulders and fell asleep. L reluctantly prised her sleeping form from him and slipped back to his own bed, climbing in fully clothed. After hours of staring into the ceiling, he eventually fell into an extremely light and short sleep, the first time he'd slept since Genesis arrived.


End file.
